The skeleton, the bad guys and me
by GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: Erika has a power which no one else knows about and after landing in Dublin she meets a mysterious man dressed in a fine tailored suit. Asking for directions to a hotel takes her on an unexpected but thrilling adventure. My nanowrimo entry from 2014, set during the five years at the end of 'The dying of the light' when Valkyrie is in America and contains some of my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! Gosh it has been a while. So, basically I want to get back into writing after a busy few years full of A levels and starting university and i decided that the best way to do that was to edit an old story which i never got around to publishing (aside from 2,000 words, we'll ignore that and start again). I present my Nanowrimo entry from 2014 and I hope I gain the inspiration to start working on new material very soon.**

* * *

I didn't plan on getting lost, especially not in the airport let alone the city I now planned to live in. I wandered down corridors with my suitcase in hand and I came across an open area which consisted of a few shops and people chatting among themselves or looking at the confectionary. I have never been one for confrontation so I decided to approach the smallest group possible. This turned out to be a man in a corner far from everyone else. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit on his head sat a stylish fedora. He was talking on his mobile phone and as I got closer I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had hair so dark it was almost black and brilliant green eyes.

"She's just taken off now. I know I'll miss her too" the man's voice was like velvet, soothing almost magical. He finished on the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Excuse me" I walked quickly to catch up with him. "I don't suppose you could help me. I'm so very lost and I don't know how I'm going to find my way around a new city. Could you, perhaps, point me in the direction of a hotel?" The man stopped in his tracks, paused and looked at me. _What was he thinking?_ "Sir?", I broke him away from his train of thought.

"I'd be happy to help", he smiled and held out his hand in a formal gesture, "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant"

 _What an unusual name,_ I thought, "I'm Erika. Thank you so much"

"No problem, Erika" he took my suitcase from me and gestured for me to follow him out of the airport.

* * *

It isn't wise to get in a car with a stranger but I didn't know anyone here and I needed to get as far away from home as possible. The drive was filled with silence until I decided to start a conversation.

"This is a lovely car you have Mr Pleasant"

"Call me Skulduggery and yes the Bentley is a beauty" he replied keeping his eyes on the road and silence fell again.

"So Skulduggery what were you doing at the airport? You didn't have any luggage."

His face stiffened, "I was saying goodbye to a friend. A good friend"

Silence again so I tried to get a grip of my surroundings but all I could see was darkness. Instead I focused on Skulduggery. The odd thing I noticed was that his skin appeared almost waxy. A loud pop brought me out of my thoughts and I heard Skulduggery curse under his breath.

"What was that and why are we stopping?" I asked.

"A tyre has popped. There must have been something sharp on the road", Skulduggery slipped out of the car and shut the driver's door behind him. After moments alone I decided to get out and join him.

"Can you fix it?" I asked hugging myself for warmth.

"Maybe if I had a new tyre but I don't and the nearest garage is miles from here" he frowned and his hand to his face.

"Maybe I can help" I spoke cautiously. After all I was about to show him the very reason why I was pushed away from home.

"How do you plan on helping?"

"I need some paper and a pen or pencil"

"There's some in the car ", he was clearly confused but all would be clear soon. I stepped round the other side of the car, opened the door and found what I was looking for as well as a torch.

"Hold this" I gave him the torch and I began to sketch one of the car tyres.

"Erika, I know that you want to help but I really don't see how this will. I'll call one my associates."

"Almost done", I added the finishing touches and showed him the final piece.

"Um, that's very good but maybe I should call someone"

"Wait", I placed the note pad on the floor in front of me and held my arms out vertically from my body. _It'll be ok,_ I told myself, stay calm. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the warmth that I could feel growing within. It travelled to my hands and a familiar tingling spread to the tips of my fingers. I opened my eyes just as a blue stream of energy left my hands and hit the paper below me. It wasn't long before the tyre on the page started to emerge from the page. My drawing started to become 3D and it grew until it reached the size of the other Bentley tyres. I looked at Skulduggery. He seemed surprised but not as surprised as I had expected.

"This is remarkable" he crouched down to examine the tyre, "I've never seen anything like this before." He picked up the tyre and compared it with one of the tyres attached to the car. "It's the same" he smiled at me "pass me the jack in the boot of the car so I can change the tyre and then we can get going." I smiled and walked around to the back of the car. For so long I've waited for someone to appreciate my ability and finally that day as come. I grab the jack, let out a sigh of relief and close the boot of the car.

It wasn't long before we were back on the road and in the warmth of the Bentley.

"How far is it to the hotel?" I ask Skulduggery.

"That's not where were going"

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going to my house. I think it's best if you stay with me a while I haven't met anyone like you before. "

I panicked. _Was he going to take me to his house and experiment on me?_

"Don't be scared. It can be daunting when you think you're the only one with magical abilities"

"Magic? What I can do is magic?"

"Yes and from what I can gather you don't know an awful lot about magic or the magical community."

"You know other people like me?"

"I know a lot of magical people, sorcerers, and I like them possess magical abilities," he took his eyes from the road to meet mine; "I'm a sorcerer".


	2. Chapter 2

During the rest of the ride Skulduggery informed me about the Sanctuary, located in Roarhaven, and its role within the magical community. We reached Skulduggery's house and honestly it was the creepiest house I have ever seen. It was sat on top of a hill surrounded by a graveyard. I stepped out of the car and he did the same but instead of staring at the house he went to the back of my car to get my suitcase.

"What do you think?" Skulduggery joined me at the front of the house and pulled a key from his pocket.

"It's eerie" he opened the door and held the door opened for me. I cautiously stepped inside and Skulduggery followed, turning on the lights as he did so. I followed the hallway to the living room which was linked the dining room and kitchen.

"Take a seat and I'll take your suitcase upstairs," Skulduggery left me and I took this time to examine my surroundings. The floor was made of dark wood and the walls a shade between brown and red. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs. I heard rummaging upstairs and that was soon followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He was coming back.

"I'm sure you have many questions," Skulduggery took a seat on the sofa.

"I do," I replied and took a seat next to him.

"You said that you have magic. What power do you have?"

"I'm an elemental. I can influence each of the elements, some more than others. For example, fire." He clicked his gloved fingers and a flame emerged from his fingertips. My eyes widened as I took in the spectacle, "that's amazing."

He smiled, "that's just the beginning of all the wonderful things I can do." The flame went out and Skulduggery shifted so that he was facing me. "Erika, there's something that you should know about me, since you'll be staying here for a while, and I can only wear my facade for so long each day."

"What is it?"

"I'm dead"

I stared at him waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I died hundreds of years ago when an evil sorcerer killed me along with the rest of my family but unlike them I came back to life. Magic keeps me alive but this face is a mask that hides my true self from mortals." He reached inside his shirt and his face started to melt to reveal a glistening white skull.

"You're a skeleton? A living skeleton," I reached up to touch his jaw, it was cold and smooth like, well, bone. "Sorry," I remove my hand, "I was just curious."

"Really?" He replied and if he was wearing his face I'm sure that he would be raising an eyebrow.

"Until today I've had to hide what I can do and the last time I told anyone was my parents and they pushed me away. Now I see why you weren't as surprised as I suspected you'd be. You're just as magical as I am." I looked up at him, "So what is it like being a skeleton?"

"It's all I've known for a long time," he looked at the clock, "it's getting late. You should sleep I'm going to the Sanctuary tomorrow and I think you'd be interested in coming."

I nodded, we stood and he showed me to my room. The room was very familiar to the living room downstairs but the walls were dark blue and in the middle of the room was a double four poster bed.

I let out a gasp, "It's beautiful. Thank you." I turned around, hugged Skulduggery and he was clearly taken off guard.

"Whatever for?"

"Accepting me for who I am"

"In that case I think it is I who should thank you but you're welcome." He put his arms around my waist and it's weird how not bony he feels. Skinny, yes but he feels whole like he has flesh. Must be his suit, I think to myself as I say goodnight to Skulduggery, it must be magic and I smile to myself as I climb under the bed sheets.

* * *

Roarhaven city is the capital of Ireland's magical community. The city does not appear on any mortal maps and this is achieved by a barrier surrounding the city that hides it from prying eyes. We were stopped at the barrier of the city by a young man wearing but once he saw Skulduggery we were let through. There was nothing special about Roarhaven from what I could see the houses looked old and small and there was hardly any life around but then I saw it; the Sanctuary. It looked like a castle from the fairy tales I'd read when I was little. Skulduggery led me through the front doors and this led us into the foyer. A small man walks towards us and Skulduggery informs me that he is the administrator.

"Skulduggery, Miss Sorrows is just talking with Mr Barnes but she'll be able to see you next. Please take a seat."

We do as he says and sit in the waiting area to see the woman called China.

"So, China is the leader of your people?" I ask Skulduggery.

He shifts in his seat, "China is the Grand Mage and she oversees all magical activity happening in Ireland but she likes to think of herself as ruler of everyone."

"Have you known her long?"

Skulduggery pauses and then answers, "I've known her for as long as I've been alive, the second-time round, but she hasn't always been on the same side as me."

"Wait, you mean that the person, China, runs this place and she used to be evil?"

"Yes she was. So was I at one point" he turned his head away from me and I could easily tell that he regretted the things that he'd done.

"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "its ok. From what you've told me about yourself you've probably made up for those things at least a few times over." He turned his skull to look at me; at least I think he was looking at me.

"The War changed people including myself. After I came back to life I pledged to hunt down the man who killed me and my family and I that was all I cared about for a long time."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, with the help of my partner, Valkyrie Cain."

"She's your friend who went to America isn't she?"

Skulduggery nodded, "There's something I forgot to tell you before we came here. Don't tell anyone your name. If anyone finds out your given name they will be able to control you and use your magic for their own benefits. Until you choose a taken name you can't tell anyone your name. Do you understand?" I nod and he continues, "There's also something you should know about China she's very..."

"Mr Pleasant, Miss Sorrows will see you now." The administrator had come over to tell us this and he was now leading us to the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Skulduggery," I whispered, pulling on his jacket sleeve, "What were you going to tell me about China?"

He chuckled and cocked his head to the right obviously trying to think of a response, "You'll soon find out." We followed the administrator through the doors ahead and we passed a man who must have been Mr Barnes. Mr Barnes was in a terrible state he looked as if he was in a trance and he couldn't walk straight. What had the Grand Mage done to him?

"Ah Skulduggery," an angelic voice spoke from the throne ahead but it wasn't until I got closer that I was able to see just how beautiful China was. Her hair was black as ebony, her skin pale as snow and she had brilliant blue eyes. I smiled not only because of her beauty but because she reminded me of Snow White in her palace. "How sweet, your new friend appears to be drooling. I assume that's because of me."

"China behave" Skulduggery glared at her but I barely noticed.

"It's hardly my fault that you prance about the place with gorgeous girls." She smiled at the two of us.

"I do not prance"

"That may be so but I don't hear you denying the other. Don't worry Skulduggery your secret is safe with me even if I am slightly jealous."

"China what did you want to discuss with me"

"Well there are two things. Firstly, Zeidan Dred has escaped from prison and God knows what he's planning so it's down to you and your new friend to find out." China spoke to me, "Child what is your name?"

I was about to tell her but Skulduggery spoke before I could, "I told you to stop China"

"Fine" China sighed and suddenly I felt as if I was waking up from a dream.

"What's the second thing?" asked Skulduggery.

"I just wanted to remind you of the celebration taking place tomorrow night. The one in which we celebrate the banishment of Darquesse. It's within my best interests to see that your there looking as handsome as ever. It's a shame that Valkyrie couldn't make it."

"I'll make sure I'm there but now I have something to share with you" Skulduggery placed his hand on by back and brought me forwards. "My new associate has a power that I think you'll be interested in"

"Go on" China ordered.

"Don't be shy" Skulduggery passed me his notepad and pencil as he spoke. I searched the room for something to sketch and my eyes fell upon the necklace around China's neck. I began to draw the chain of the necklace and then the oval shaped jewel which hung from it. I had the attention of both people in the room as I passed the pencil to Skulduggery and held one of hand above the notepad. Soon warmth filled my body, travelling out towards my fingertips and a blue stream of energy left my hand. It hit the paper and the necklace began to lift out of the page until it was in the air waiting for me to grab it. I took of the necklace and held it out to China sorrows, who immediately inspected it thoroughly.

"Well that is impressive. The things I could do with you my dear." China turned her head to face me, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to join me and my sanctuary operatives?"

"Are you offering me a job?" I ask. I would need a job in order earn money to buy my own place.

"Don't" Skulduggery pulled me aside and whispered to me, "I agree with China you could be very useful to us but if you take this offer you'll be running errands forever and your talent shouldn't be wasted like that."

"Skulduggery I need a job, I have nowhere to live so earning money would be a start"

"Then come back with me, you can stay as long as you like and I can offer you a job. At the moment I'm short of a partner so what do you say?"

"China" I call and turn to face her, "I'm going to have to decline your offer"

China pouted, "That's a shame. It seems that my offer wasn't as quite as intriguing as Mr Pleasant's. Well, keep me informed on Zeidan Dred and I'll see you tomorrow night."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you think of the Grand Mage?" Skulduggery asked me once we were back in the Bentley.

"She's quite something." Skulduggery made a noise which sounded like an agreement. "Do you think she's beautiful?"

"I did once a long time ago but she uses her beauty as a tool to get what she wants and in my opinion, that makes her almost as ugly as a goblin"

I laugh at this, "Goblins exist?"

"Oh yes", he laughs too.

I'm still smiling when I glance out of the window, "Skulduggery. There was someone watching us on the pavement. He was wearing a black cape with a hood I couldn't see his face but he took a picture of the Bentley."

"This can't be good. Of course, it makes sense for Zeidan Dred to have followers it explains how he got out of jail."

"How bad is he this Zeidan Dred?"

"From what I know of him he's not that much of a threat. His magic is adequate and he's always been a follower of an evil mastermind. He wasn't one himself but he's smart. Over time he's witnessed the rise and fall of sorcerers trying to take over the world and because of that he's been able to see what's gone wrong. What I think he's waiting for is for something which none of them had" Skulduggery looked at me.

"You don't think that something is me do you. Please tell me you don't"

"I'm afraid so. It's possible that Dred has spies within the Sanctuary and it's possible that one of those spies is part of the security team and heard about your ability. With you Dred could have all the wealth he wanted and any kind of weapon."

"So, what do we do?" I ask.

"We stop him but first you need to choose a taken name"

"I think I have one," I say glancing at him, "Claudia Vaughan"

* * *

It seemed as if I were to stay with Skulduggery for a while now, especially since it could be possible that an evil villain was after me. I must admit I was kind of excited at the aspect of capturing someone, that's if we caught him before he caught me. Our first stop on our mission was to go shopping, for clothes. I wasn't impressed when Skulduggery told me but then he explained that'd we'd be shopping for clothes with magical protective properties and everything became a lot more exciting. The Bentley pulled up outside a building which had aged but was not ancient. It looked slightly Victorian and grand aside from the major paint job which needed doing. The words `Ethelward's boutique` ran around the banner of the building, the words messy as if they'd been painted on quickly. I joined Skulduggery on the pavement and he chuckled as he activated his facade.

"What is it" I asked him.

"If my old friend could see this place now I think he'd die all over again"

I was about to ask more about this friend of his but Skulduggery was already walking towards the doors I decided to follow. We entered the shop and the tinkling of a bell alerted the owner of our presence.

"Elora, come here we have customers", a round lady called from behind her desk. She had brown hair and she was dressed in a pink skirt and blouse.

I looked towards Skulduggery expecting him to do the talking but he was otherwise occupied with the interior of the shop. I don't know what was so interesting about it, it was an ordinary tailor. Models in the window draped in dresses in a range of colours and material draped across the walls.

"Um, I've come for some clothes" I stumbled over my words slightly.

"Excellent" The woman behind the desk clapped her hands together in glee and walked over to where I was stood. "I'm Mrs Ethelward and this is", she looked behind her and called, "Elora, customer's darling."

A girl emerged from a door behind the desk. She was looked about my age but she was slightly taller than I was, slim and she was dressed in black leather trousers and a purple strapped top. She couldn't be related to Mrs Ethelward, they were just so different.

"I really need to move out" I heard Elora mutter.

Mrs Ethelward smiled, "Then you should probably do your best to earn some money." She then turned back to me and Skulduggery, "So what sort of clothes were you looking for."

"Protective ones?" I tugged Skulduggery's hand to pull him from his personal investigation.

"Um, Mrs Ethelward how is it exactly that you're related to Ghastly Bespoke?" That was not what I was expecting him to say but I stayed silent.

"You must be a friend of his. Well, my mother's sister had a niece who turned out to be Ghastly's cousin. Apparently, I was the closest family he had left."

"Well I must say your tastes are very different to Ghastly's but I'm hoping you can help us." Skulduggery lifted his gloved hand to his collar bone and his face soon flowed away to leave his glistening white skull. Elora's jaw dropped but Mrs Ethelward didn't seem shocked at all.

She smiled, "Skulduggery it's an honour to meet you and I will do the very best I can to try and help. I haven't had any of our kind in here in a while, well Elora's kind. I was unlucky when it came to magic but not Elora." The girl gave a small smile and continued to look at me and Skulduggery. Mrs Ethelward pulled a tape measure from the drawer and gestured for me to follow her to a stool in the middle of the room. It didn't take her long to take measurements but I still heard her complain about Ghastly's ability to gain measurements with just one glance.

"What colour would you like for your trousers and then your jacket?"

"Black and brown?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer pink dear?"

"No thank you" I heard Skulduggery chuckle. Of course, he was laughing; no one wore pink whilst fighting bad guys.

"Well I've got everything I need. It should be ready tomorrow afternoon." Mrs Ethelward walked over to the till and so did Skulduggery. Whilst they were sorting out payment I decided to walk over to Elora. There was something gothic about her. As well as the black leather trousers she was extremely pale, had dark hair and heavy eye makeup.

"So", I said, "Your mum seems nice."

"Yeah." She replied looking at her nails.

"Your mum said you're like me and Skulduggery; magic"

"Yeah" She repeated.

"I can't help but notice but you don't seem very happy"

"Why would I be? I'm bound to this shop"

"You could always get a new job" I suggested, "and since you're magic maybe you could work at the Sanctuary."

"Where?" her eyes met mine and they seemed to brighten up and I swear they flashed purple.

"You don't know about any of this?", I laughed, "Well it's a little bit like a government for the magical community. They have all sorts of people working for them: warriors, detectives, accountants. The list is endless.

She shook her head, "I can't believe she never told me" and then sighed, "my mum doesn't like being alone and since my dad died I'm all she has left. I think she thought that if she told me about this magical place then she'd lose me too."

"I wish my parents were that protective or even loved me. They threw me out when I told them, well showed them my magic."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah it is." I looked up at her and continued, "But I have Skulduggery now and he's a lot better than my parents were."

"What's your name?"

"Claudia"

"Well Claudia however different we may seem underneath it all you're just the same as me."

"How?"

"We're both looking for a better life." She smiled at me and I returned that smile just as Skulduggery walked over to us. He was carrying a white box which had a pink bow stuck to the top.

"What's this?" I nudge the box in his arms.

"A new suit. You can never have too many and when you fight monsters it's ideal to have a few spares." He turned his skull towards Elora, "I see you're making friends"

"Yep. Elora this is Skulduggery. I was just telling her how they're always looking for new recruits at the Sanctuary" I nudged his arm with mine.

"They are always looking for people willing to risk their lives for a good cause" That wasn't what I was looking for. I glared at him.

"Elora, there's shelves which need stacking" Mrs Ethelward shouted from the till.

"I've got to go."

"I'll see you around." Skulduggery and I began to walk from the shop but Elora grabbed my arm to stop me. "Next time you'll see me I'll be working in the Sanctuary" She smiled and then headed off to the backroom and I followed Skulduggery as he headed towards the Bentley.


	4. Chapter 4

During the drive Skulduggery told me that we were going to see a friend of his that went by the name Finbar Wrong. Skulduggery told me that Finbar was a sensitive, a psychic, and he played a part in defeating the last villain they had to face: Darquesse. He also explained to me who Darquesse was and why she was so dangerous and I must admit it was very confusing. It turned out that Darquesse was a part of Skulduggery's old friend Valkyrie which could take over her body after Valkyrie discovered her true name. I shivered at the thought of someone taking over my body and hoped that I or anyone else never found out my true name. That could potentionally make me that most powerful and possibly the most dangerous thing on this planet and that was something that I didn't want. We reached the tattoo parlour just after midday and it was more modern than the tailor which we had just been too.

"So, we're going to ask Finbar if he's had any visions of Zeidan Dred?" I stepped out of the Bentley and Walked with Skulduggery to the door of Finbar's place. Skulduggery didn't bother activating his façade for this visit so it was a skull which sat beneath his fedora and not a face of waxy skin.

"That's correct." Skulduggery opened the door for me and then followed me into the tattoo parlour. "If Finbar has heard anything then we know that Dred is a big threat if not then it's possible that for once the world won't end."

"Skull man" The man, who I assumed was Finbar, called from the chair he was laid back in. "How are you doing man?"

"Good. A lot better than a few days ago when I was being kicked around by Darquesse"

"Speaking of Darquesse, where's Valkyrie?"

"She's in America on a vacation. She earned the time off, the past year hasn't been fair to her."

Finbar's eyes met mine, "I see you have a new partner already"

"I'm Claudia", I say as I step forward to shake his hand. He took my hand and shook it excitedly.

"Would you like a tattoo Claudia?"

"Um, no thank you."

"She's not as fun as Valkyrie was. She doesn't say much either"

Skulduggery stepped in, "Well not everyone talks excessively and not everyone wants a tattoo Finbar"

Finbar was quiet for a moment until he opened his mouth to talk again, "Hey, Skull man you should come out the back and say hello to Sharon. She wants to meet you more than ever after the recent events I've been telling her about."

"Maybe next time Finbar. We, actually, came here to ask you something"

"Go on"

"We want to know if you've heard anything about Zeidan Dred in your visions" I spoke, surprised that I'd done so.

Finbar stood still a while and it was clear that he was in a deep train of thought. "Sorry but I don't think I have" he paused, "but his name does ring a bell." He walked over to the table and chairs which were sat in the corner of the parlour. "Why don't you two sit down whilst I look for something. I'll try not to be too long."

Whilst we were waiting for Finbar to return Skulduggery took a revolver from his jacket pocket and began to polish it with a cloth. I don't see why he needed to it was already shinning before he even used the cloth. It then occurred to me that Skulduggery pleasant was a bit of a perfectionist. A suit and hat which he was constantly brushing invisible dirt from and a car which I'm sure he'd give a full wash if there was the slightest bit of mud on it. I was about to confront him about this when Finbar appeared from the back room.

"I've heard that name before. Dred." Finbar held a video tape in his hand, "I heard it here. This is the CCTV footage for the shop the past week and one of my customers seemed pretty close to this guy, Dred." Finbar rolled over a TV and video player that sat on a trolley and he put the VHS into the video player. Skulduggery put away his gun and lean forward as the fuzzy white noise on the TV screen turned into an almost birds eye image of the tattoo parlour. A person entered the shop dressed black robes and they had a hood covering their face. Finbar met the man at the till and led him to one of the tattoo beds across the room.

"That's the one" Finbar said. "he told he had to get back to work as quickly as possible and that his boss Dred would be mad if he was late."

"Skulduggery, that looks like the man who we saw this morning; the one who took a picture of your car." Skulduggery didn't reply he was too busy staring at the TV screen. The man on screen lifted his sleeve and Finbar brought the tattooing needle over to the bed.

"There." Skulduggery exclaimed and pointed a gloved finger at the TV screen.

"I don't see anything" I say leaning closer to the screen but nothing changes.

Skulduggery rewound the tape and played it again in slow motion. "See how his left arm reaches out towards the wall slightly?" Skulduggery allowed the tape to continue at its normal speed and it showed the man sitting up and leaving the shop after saying something to Finbar."

"Poor guy changed his mind after he saw the needle" Finbar said, "It's happened loads of times before and this time isn't going to be the last."

Skulduggery shot up from his chair and walked over to the bed that the hooded man had laid on. He pulled the bed from the wall and a small round device was stuck to the wall.

"What's that?" I asked, "It's not what I think it is, is it"

Skulduggery stepped towards it to examine it, "If you thought that it was a bomb then you are correct"

"A bomb. Oh man, why would anyone want to blow up my shop."

"Of course," Skulduggery exclaimed, "Zeidan has been around for a while and has had loads of years to study the plans of evil mages before him and see where they went wrong. He knows from the case of Darquesse that we found out about her plan through a vision. So, he sent one of his followers here to plant the bomb and he probably sent another follower to keep watch not far from here so when we came to ask Finbar about his visions…"

"He could blow us up" I finished.

"What do we do?" Finbar ask, "I should get Sharon out of here."

"Don't move," Skulduggery warned, "We're being watched so no sudden movements if we do we die."

"Finbar do you have any paper?" I ask.

"In the drawer, next to you"

Skulduggery studies me cautiously as I slowly move my hand to pull a sheet of paper from the drawer. I pass it to Skulduggery and then I turn to face the bomb stuck to the wall. I know what I'm about to try but I've never done it this way around before. I've never turned something into a drawing. If this didn't work then I'd be responsible for our deaths. I closed my eyes, cleared my mind and thought purely about turning the bomb into a drawing. It wasn't long before my fingers began to tingle and I lifted my hand as blue energy shot from my fingers and hit the bomb. It was interesting to watch the bomb began to dissolve until it was a liquid flowing throughout the blue energy and when I aimed the energy at the paper Skulduggery was holding the bomb became a drawing.

"Wow" Finbar's jaw hung open, "that is totally cool."

"I'm glad that worked" I smiled and Skulduggery patted my shoulder. "Well done" he said then turned to Finbar, "We better be going."

"What about my shop and what about me and Sharon? Will we be safe?" Finbar looked scared.

"I'll get the Grand Mage to send some cleavers to guard the place."

"Thanks Skull man and thank you Claudia for stopping my shop from being blown off of the map."

"You're welcome" I smiled and hugged Finbar.

"You'll let me know if there are any on your visions won't you."

"Of course. I suppose I'll see you next when the world is about to end" Finbar chuckled and patted Skulduggery on the back.

"Aren't you going to the celebration at the Sanctuary tomorrow night?" I asked Finbar.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then"

We said our goodbyes and left the shop just in time to see a hooded figure turn a street corner ahead.

"Did you see that?" I tugged Skulduggery's sleeve.

"Yeah"

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

"Not now." He got in the driver's side of the Bentley and I got in the passenger side. "Finbar isn't my only psychic friend. I have another, a lady called Cassandra Pharos."

"And you think that she's also been visited by one of Dred's followers and that we should go and see if she's okay."

"My thoughts exactly" He cocked his skull to the side and it seemed to me as if he was smiling. I smiled myself as we set off to save Cassandra Pharos from a horrible death and for the first time in a while I felt as if I belonged.

* * *

During the drive Skulduggery asked me to call China and ask for a few cleavers to guard Finbar and his tattoo parlour. China agreed and insisted that I was to make sure Skulduggery attended the celebration which she was holding.

"I think China likes you" I say staring out the window at the grey sky above.

"Who wouldn't" Skulduggery replied keeping his attention on the road.

"I meant, I think she really likes you. Loves you maybe"

"Who wouldn't" Skulduggery repeated, "I'm very handsome." I found myself agreeing. I didn't know what was wrong with me, he was a skeleton. I sighed, but he was also the only person who'd accepted me in so long and I couldn't stop a part of me for having these feelings for him. "Are you ok?"

He must have heard me sigh, "Yeah, it just looks like it's going to rain."

"It usually does" Skulduggery replied and we carried on the rest of the journey in silence. It was three o'clock when we reached the house of Cassandra Pharos and it was in deed raining.

"Urgh, I didn't bring a coat." I muttered as I climbed from the Bentley.

"Here" Skulduggery held his hand at heads height in-between us and for some reason we were no longer getting wet.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Influencing water." I glared at him and he continued, "I'm diverting the water droplets outwards and away from us."

"I need to learn that." Never again would I have to think about dragging a coat or umbrella around with me.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you." We followed the path to the front of the house and when we reached the shelter of the porch Skulduggery dropped his hand. He raised a fist, knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Cassandra" Skulduggery called. There was no answer so he tried the door and to my surprise it was open. I peered inside when the door was open but inside it was pitch black. Skulduggery clicked his fingers to summon a flame with one hand, whilst pulling out his gun with the other. "Stay behind me" he said and I had no trouble following his order. I tried a light switch but nothing happened.

"Lights are out" I try the switch again just to make sure but I have no luck in turning on the lights. We crept into the living room which was a complete mess. Chairs were turned on their sides, curtains were torn and the clock had fallen from the mantelpiece and smashed on the carpet. It looked as if someone had struggled, tried fighting for their life perhaps. I expected to come across blood on the carpet, anytime soon, and then the body of Skulduggery's friend Cassandra. Skulduggery started to rummage through the papers on the coffee table and I decided to help him to take my mind off Cassandras potential dead body. I spoke his name when I found a note that looked like it had been written in hurry. The words were scrawled across the paper. I handed it to him and he read it out:

" _Skulduggery, when you find this note I will be long gone but not in the way that you think. I am writing this after a vision I've just had and soon the hooded man who came to my house yesterday will return today with others. I know nothing about these people apart from two things. Firstly, they're working for Zeidan Dred and secondly they're going to take me away and lock me up. I have a strong feeling that he's interested in your new friend. Say hello to Claudia by the way. I know that when you get here you would have just saved Finbar from these fiends but you will be too late for me. There is one thing I want you to promise me Skulduggery Pleasant and that is this. Don't go out of your way to try and save me. I'm old, I've lived my life don't waste time looking for me, use it trying to stop Zeidan Dred. I can hear them. They're coming. Remember to stay strong, both of you, as will I,_

 _Cassandra"_

"That's terrible" A silent tear trailed down my cheek but Skulduggery didn't notice he remained silent. "What do we do now?"

"We do nothing. At least not right now. If Dred is using Cassandra as a hostage then that means that she's alive. She's safe for now" He folded the note, slipped it into his pocket and then said, "We'll check the rest of the house and then we'll get you something to eat. You must be starving." It surprised me how he could even think of my appetite after he'd just found out that one of his friends has been taken hostage. Thinking about it though, I was quite hungry. My day had been so action packed that I'd forgotten that human beings needed food; even magical ones. Of course, it didn't help that Skulduggery didn't need to eat at all. After we checked the rest of the house, which was just as messy and empty as downstairs, Skulduggery took me to a small café where he bought me a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"You really need to stop buying me things," I tell him halfway through my cake. We were sat at a small table in the corner of the café where he sat across the table from me.

"You needed to eat," He was wearing his façade. This time he had warm brown eyes and mousey brown hair.

"How far does that go?" I gesture to his face with my hand which held my spoon.

"It ends at the base of my neck. Why do you ask?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just curious." I look back down at my food and continue eating.

"China carved these sigils into my collarbone a few years ago" He checked the room before pulling back his shirt collar and tie to show me the markings on his collarbone. They looked so intricate and beautiful and I couldn't stop my mouth opening in awe. "Every time I tap them I get a face and when I tap them again I return to my original self." A bleeping noise started and Skulduggery took his phone from his pocket and answered it. "China" He mouthed to me. I nodded and carried on eating the rest of the cake. After a few minutes, I had finished the cake and Skulduggery had finished on the phone. "I've informed her about what happened at Finbar's and about Cassandra's letter. She's going to keep an eye out for any sightings of black hooded figures."

"I've finished" Skulduggery doesn't respond, "What now?"

"Well, I think you've done an awful lot for your first day on the job so I was thinking that we should make our way home."

"Sounds good" I stood up from the table, took my dishes to the counter and thanked the lady for the cake.

When we were in the Bentley Skulduggery, deactivated his façade and turned to me and said, "I just need to make one stop first."


	5. Chapter 5

It was still raining when we reached the house Skulduggery wanted to go to. I say house but it could almost have passed as a small mansion.

"This is Valkyrie's house" We stood on the pavement and Skulduggery was using his magic to stop us from getting wet.

I couldn't help it my mouth dropped. "Valkyrie. The one who was Darquesse? The one who was 18?"

"That's the one" Skulduggery began walking and I caught up with him to stay out with the rain. He took a key from his jacket, unlocked the door and stepped inside. "You have a key?"

"Valkyrie asked me to keep an eye on the place, before she left, and she also gave me permission to use any of the books here." He flicked a light switch and I caught sight of the massive hallway and living room. It was so different to Skulduggery's house it had a warmer homelier feel to it and it helped that it wasn't right next to a graveyard. Next to the living room was a library filled with books both old and new.

"It's beautiful"

"I see we share a love for reading." He stepped forward and pulled one from the shelf the cover read, _And the darkness rained upon them._ "Give this a read. Valkyrie's Uncle wrote it."

"What will you do?" I take the book from him and curl up on a nearby couch.

"I'm going to search Gordon's study for any information on Dred. I'll try not to be long." He left the room and I opened the book and began to read until I began to drift off into a sleep.

I dreamt that I was being chased by one of Dred's hooded followers and there wasn't any paper in sight. I was powerless. I ran down corridors as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. The man grabbed a hold of my shoulders, pinned me to the ground and started shaking me vigorously.

"Stop" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. The man continued to shake my shoulders.

"Don't cry miss" _What?_ I awoke from my dream to see the ugliest face my I had ever laid eyes on. His face looked as if it was rotting as if the owner had died a few times over.

"Get off me" I pushed his hands from my shoulder and I'm sure his face fell a little.

"Thrasher just leave her alone" Another make voice spoke from behind me but I couldn't see him from the way I was facing.

"Who are you? Are you supposed to be here? I think I should call Skulduggery?"

"Don't do that" The second voice said, "We're not here to cause trouble. My name is Vaurien Scapegrace." He stepped around the chair so I could see him and he wasn't much better looking than his friend Thrasher.

"What's wrong with your faces?" It was rude but I was curious and I needed an answer.

"We're zombies" Vaurien said.

"Zombies" I laughed.

"Yeah miss, we're zombies." Thrasher said.

"Right" I stood up and I was about to call Skulduggery to get rid of these intruders.

"Why is that hard to believe that zombies are real when your new friend is a skeleton?" Vaurien walked over to me.

"Fair point. Okay I'll listen. Why are you here?"

"To borrow books"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"We want to be heroes again."

"And save the whole world too." Thrasher added.

"Shut up" Vaurien Scapegrace snapped.

Thrasher sat on the couch and simply muttered, "Yes master."

"Recently I helped to save the world" Vaurien looked at Thrasher, "We helped to save the world. We battled a guardian of the underworld in Necropolis so Valkyrie Cain could have the invincibility she needed to stop Darquesse. We want to carry on being good people so we came here to read about real heroes."

"If that's what you wanted why didn't you just ask Skulduggery? Breaking into this house wasn't very good of you."

Vaurien frowned, "He finds us annoying. I asked him if we could help him on his cases after Valkyrie left but he wouldn't let us."

It was then that an idea occurred to me. "How do you feel about being my hero and doing this you'll also be helping Skulduggery and one of his cases."

"Yes please" Thrasher jumped up. He was so excited that his ear fell off.

"Thrasher!" Scapegrace scolded.

"Sorry"

"Here" I bent down to pick up his ear and I passed it to him.

"Thank you, Miss.," Thrasher beamed.

"Stop calling me Miss my name is Claudia. Anyway, my task. I want you two to keep an eye out for any black hooded men. If you find any I want you to follow them inconspicuously," I eyed the two zombies, "as inconspicuously as possible and see what they're up to. I want to know where they go, who they talk to so, me and Skulduggery can try and piece all of the pieces together."

"You can count on us Claudia" The two zombies bowed and then started to head towards the window.

"Claudia, are you ready to go?" Skulduggery had finished his research and he was on his way back. Scapegrace began to panic and started to push Thrasher out of the window. "Claudia?" Skulduggery stepped into the library and caught sight of Scapegrace just before he dived out of the window. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Vaurien Scapegrace" I smiled at him, "He's a lovely fellow, isn't he?"

"He's annoying"

"So I've heard." I placed Gordon's book back on the shelf and walked back over to Skulduggery, "Although the slime is a bit off putting"

"Slime?" I wiped the very same hand that I had used to pick up thrasher's ear and wiped in Skulduggery's jacket. I then left the room and started to walk towards the door before he could work out what I had just done.

* * *

I woke up the next day refreshed and ready to go. I took a shower and got changed into some cleaned clothes. I found my new friend downstairs in the living room reading today's paper.

"Good morning." I went straight to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We need to wait for a call from China when she hears anything but that's all unless another case comes up."

"I doubt you'll get a call today" I stirred my tea and went to the fridge to get the milk. "After all the grand celebration is tonight"

Skulduggery chuckled, "So I've heard."

I picked up my tea and joined Skulduggery on the sofa. "I want to learn how to defend myself." Skulduggery put down the paper.

"What's brought this on?"

"Last night at Valkyrie's house, before Vaurien and Thrasher found, me I had a dream. Well, it was more like a nightmare. I was being chased by one of Dred's followers and there wasn't any paper so all I could do was run and I was hopeless when he caught up with me." I sighed, "I want a way to defend myself if I'm attacked because I won't have time to draw anything even if I have the supplies that I need. You have a gun and awesome magic powers."

"You have awesome magic powers too but I see what you mean. You need to be able to defend yourself if you're going to be hanging around with me. Let's start now" He took the cup of tea from my hands and placed on the kitchen countertop. "We'll start with the basics" Skulduggery clicked his fingers and a familiar flame emerged.

"That's basics?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's your turn"

"How do you expect me to do this?"

"Your powerful, you just need to learn to have faith in yourself."

I closed my eyes to find a familiar warmth building within me and it wasn't long before that warmth reached my fingers. I opened my eyes and clicked but nothing happened.

"See, I'm useless at this." I dropped back onto the sofa and he joined me.

"I'm sure I saw a little spark"

"Don't lie." I nudged him and he chuckled.

"You just need to practise."

"That's easy for you to say, but okay"

"That's the spirit."

I spent an hour or so trying to summon a flame, over and over again until eventually I got it.

"Skulduggery" I called running down the stairs, "I've done it." I stopped in the hallway. There was no response so I entered the living room and there at the window was one of Dred's followers. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife at the hope of defending myself if the man entered the house. I heard the front door open and I walked backwards as far as I could and as quietly as I could. The footsteps were getting closer so I decided to make a run for the stairs. Hands grabbed me before I could and I screamed.

"Claudia"

"Skulduggery", I turned towards him and pushed him, "don't scare me like that. I had a knife. I could have hurt you."

"Not with that you couldn't" He removed the knife from my hands and put it back in the kitchen drawer.

"Where were you? I came downstairs to look for you."

"I went to the Bentley, I left my mobile in it last night and I need it on me in case China calls"

"There was someone at the window." I pulled him into the living from to show him. "He's gone. Where did he go? There was one of Dred's followers stood at that window staring inside, I'm sure of it."

"I took care of him."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, he escaped before I could even shackle him but I managed to annoy him."

"How?"

"I threw a fireball after him and burned his robes."

"Was he?"

Skulduggery nodded, "As it turns out the gothic monk robes is all Dred's followers wear." I laughed at this. "So what did you want? You said you came to look for me."

"Oh yeah," I'd almost forgot, "I did it." I couldn't contain my smile.

"Let me see." I clicked my fingers and a flame emerged but unlike Skulduggery's normal coloured orange flame, mine was blue.

* * *

Time passed slowly that afternoon and it wasn't nearly as exciting as yesterday. Skulduggery gave me some books about magic to read and since I had nothing better to do I decided to read them. It soon became clear to me that I couldn't learn all of this in one night, this would take time and lots of it. In between chapters I would summon a flame just to make sure that I could still do it and to remind myself that it wasn't a dream. During that afternoon Skulduggery asked me if I wanted to come with him to pick up my protective clothes, from the boutique and of course my answer was yes. The drive to the shop was quick and we were then in about ten minutes. A tinkling bell alerted Mrs Ethelward that we were here and she smiled when she saw us.

"Skulduggery, it's good to see you again and you too Claudia. You're clothes are over here." She walked over to the desk and handed me a box, which contained Skulduggery's suit yesterday, only smaller. I looked around the shop. There was no sign of Elora and her mother had made no attempt to call for her.

"Where's Elora Mrs Ethelward?" I asked curiously.

"She went out a few hours ago. She said something about looking for a new job. I must say I'm disappointed that she doesn't want to carry on working on here but she's her own person and must do what she wants. I'm surprised though that she even wants to work. Her motivation seems to have appeared from nowhere." I smiled to myself.

"Will you be at the celebration tonight Mrs Ethelward?" skulduggery asked.

"Oh no. Not me. That celebration is only for the rich mages or the ones who had any part in Darquesse's demise." Her face fell, "I'm afraid I don't belong to either group."

"That's too bad. It sounds just like your sort of place." I smiled.

"Well enjoy yourselves tonight" She lifted her eyebrows at me when she passed us, "I have so many dresses to finish. I'm sure you'll see them tonight."

"Thanks again for the clothes," I said and followed Skulduggery to the Bentley.

* * *

We still hadn't heard anything from China or Finbar and I hadn't heard from my heroic zombies. I began to wonder if they could be trusted to do something like this. Skulduggery seemed tense when I found him in the living room. It occurred to me that Skulduggery Pleasant liked knowing where his enemy was and more importantly what they were up to. I decided to lighten the mood so I grabbed a sheet of paper and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before a warmth reached my fingers and I shot blue energy at Skulduggery, or more precisely his hat. It turned to liquid and floated within the blue energy that hit it until I shifted my hand and the energy hit the paper. Skulduggery glared at me, at least I think he was.

"What have you done?" He was obviously trying to be annoyed with me rather than amazed at what I'd just done.

"I turned your hat into a drawing," I held it up for him to see, "don't you think it looks so much better now?" He stood up and started to walk towards me.

"I'm going to ask nicely. Please may I have my hat back?"

"No," I said and I ran throughout the house towards the stairs. I knew he'd catch me and that he'd end up getting his hat back but I couldn't sit for the rest of the afternoon and watch him moping for the rest of the day. I ran to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"Usually my manners are lot better than this and I would never enter a lady's room uninvited but you have my hat." He clambered into the room and cornered me. "My hat" he held out his hand waiting for me to give him his hat but I didn't. Instead I threw a fireball at him. It didn't hurt him because he defended himself easily but it distracted him long enough so that I could push past him and head back downstairs. I'd just reached the bottom stair when he jumped on top of me from the hallway above. I let out a cry as I fell to the floor, putting my hands out to cushion my fall the best I could.

"Hat. Now" Skulduggery removed himself from on top of me and helped me to me to my feet.

"Okay, you win" I hand him the piece of paper and I use my magic to bring his hat to life.

He placed his hat on his head and then saw that I was holding my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my wrist is just sprained."

"I have something for that." He pulled a wooden box from one of the kitchen cupboards and inside was leaves.

"Leaves," I placed my hand in the box to see if there was anything hidden underneath but I had no such luck. "Do you have a pet rabbit that you haven't told me about?"

"This isn't rabbit food," He picked up a leaf, "it's magical healing mage food"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, technically it doesn't heal it just gets rid of the pain," he handed me a part of the leaf, "try some."

"I hope you're not tricking me just because I turned your hat into ink and paper."

"Try some" he repeated.

"Fine," I placed the leaf he gave me in my mouth and it tasted bland and horrible like, well like a leaf. But then the pain in my wrist began to subside until I could no longer feel it at all. "Wow."

"I assume that it worked." I nodded, "Here keep the rest of this one. You should take some more every couple of hours until your wrist has healed.

"Thank you." The familiar bleeping of Skulduggery's phone made me jump and he answered the call.

"Hello" The caller could only have been one of two people China or Finbar. "Have you heard anything yet?" Skulduggery sounded annoyed and after a minute or so he hung up.

"Was that China or Finbar?" I asked him as he put his mobile into his jacket pocket.

"It was China but not because of anything important. She rang to remind us that the celebration is in an hour and she expects to see me there."

"You better get ready then. I suppose I'll stay here and do some more reading."

"China said that you could come too and you are coming, if I have to go through with this then so do you."

"But I don't have anything to wear." I said slightly disappointed.

"I've already sorted that out." He left me alone in the kitchen and a few moments later he returned with one of Mrs Ethelward's boxes.

"Your new suit? I can't wear that Skulduggery, I don't do suits and besides you're a lot taller and thinner than I am." He handed me the box, "It's not a suit." I was curious as to what it was so I placed it on the counter top and pulled the pink ribbon from around the box. I took of the lid and peered inside to find a bundle of green silk. I reached inside to pull the material from the box and I held it out at arm's length. It was a dress, a beautiful ball gown.

"This is beautiful. I don't know what else to say" I put the dress back inside the box and I hugged him.

"I think that was a thank you and you're welcome. Now you can suffer through this whole thing with me."

"Is that your way of asking me to come to this party with you?" I stepped back from him and grinned.

"Yes, I suppose it is" If he was wearing his façade it may have been possible that he would have been blushing.

"I'd love to but what will you wear?"

"I have more than enough suits upstairs I'm sure I can find one that's suitable." An idea struck me. Skulduggery had just given me the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen so I wanted to make it up to him.

"Wait here." I tell him and I walk into the living to find a pencil and some more paper. I begin to draw an outline of a suit, first the jacket, trousers, shirt and finally the tie. I then search the drawers next to the sofa for some colouring pencils, luckily there's some there. I colour the jacket and trousers black, the tie emerald green to match my dress and I leave the shirt white. I put the pencils away and then went to the kitchen to show Skulduggery my drawing.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" He tilted his skull in the way which told me that he was smiling. I closed my eyes, summoned my energy and aimed it at the page he was holding. The clothes lifted from the sheet and into the air growing as they did. Skulduggery held out his hands to catch them as they fell.

"Well, we better go and get changed"

I smiled, "yeah we should."

We walk upstairs together and I go to my bedroom to change into my dress. It reached the floor and had sleeves which fell off of my shoulders. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and did a spin to see how the dress looked from all angles. It was then that I realised that I didn't have any shoes so I drew myself a pair of silver glittery heels with a matching sparkly headband. I then managed to use hair clips, from my suitcase, to wind my hair at the back of my head in a way which stayed in place. I put the delicate headband on my head and the look was finished.

"Claudia?" skulduggery knocked on my door, "are you ready?"

"Yes", I called and he entered my bedroom.

He paused a little when he caught sight of me, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself."

"Now, Claudia Vaughan," he offered me his arm, "Will you accompany me to this terribly boring celebration."

"Mr Pleasant, I think I will," I slipped my arm through his and together we walked from the house and made our way to China's celebration.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the first time that I saw the Sanctuary all lit up at night and it was beautiful. The castle glowed and there was a red carpet which led to its doors. Skulduggery got out the Bentley, walked round to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He offered me his gloved hand and I took it and allow him to help me from the car. Skulduggery then slipped his hand beneath his shirt to tap the sigils which activated his façade. This time he had dark hair and emerald eyes, which matched his suit.

"Well, I suppose I'll do this properly," I heard Skulduggery murmur. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. Then he took my arm and led me down the red carpet and into the Sanctuary. China really does know how to throw a celebration. It seemed as if she had redecorated the whole of the Sanctuary just for this event. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and round tables with chairs sat around the edges of the room. It didn't take long to spot China. She wore a silver dress which was strapless and tight everywhere but it flared outwards at the knees. Her long black, straight hair hung loosely from her head and she wore a silver necklace around her neck.

"Skulduggery. Look." I tugged at his arm.

"I'll talk to her when she comes over to talk to me."

"She's beautiful."

"I've already told her that she's not to use her power on you."

"She's not. I just wished that I looked like her."

"Many do, but I don't see what the fuss is about. You're just as beautiful as China Sorrows." I smiled at the compliment and we carried on walking across the room until we reached a table.

"Hey Skull man" Finbar joined us at our table along with a woman which I assumed was Sharon. Skulduggery and I said our hellos and then Finbar carried on, "This is Sharon. Sharon this is my best friend Skulduggery and his partner Claudia."

"Hi," Sharon said and took a seat at our table. She wore a knee length dress which was simple but smart and her curly hung over her shoulders. Her dress like many didn't cover her arms but unlike most people her arms were covered in rune like tattoos.

"You don't mind us sitting with you do you Skull man?" Finbar asked sitting down next to Sharon.

"Of course not," Skulduggery replied but I could tell that he'd prefer them to sit elsewhere. A few minutes later Skulduggery asked Finbar, "Do you have any updates for me on Zeidan Dred or any of his followers?"

"No but I did get another hooded guy that came into the shop."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I alerted the cleavers that you sent and they tackled him to the ground. It turns out though that he was actually a mortal man in fancy dress so I ended up losing a customer."

People continued to arrive until all the tables were full and then the doors were closed.

"There she is" a loud voice said somewhere behind me. They must be talking about China. "Claudia." They call again.

I turn to see Scapegrace and Thrasher heading towards our table. They both wore suits but Scapegrace wore a tie and Thrasher wore a bow tie. Smart zombies, that took a bit of getting used to.

"Hey" I greet them politely. I can feel Skulduggery watching me as I talk to the two zombies.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Scapegrace asked, "The other tables are full."

"Of course not," I smile. Thrasher takes a seat next to Skulduggery and Scapegrace takes a seat next to me. No one spoke but soon the lights die down and the only light that remained was the spotlight which followed China to the front of the room.

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful celebration." China addressed the room. Skulduggery made a noise in the back of his throat which I realised was suppressed laughter. "As all of you know the past year has been hard for the whole magical community, especially for those in Ireland. We faced Darquesse, the one who wanted to destroy the world and she got close to succeeding but we managed to stop her. I want to thank Skulduggery especially for his help because without him it may not have been possible. And let's not forget Valkyrie Cain who risked so much to defeat her. So, I propose a toast to Skulduggery and Valkyrie."

"To Skulduggery and Valkyrie," The rest of the people in the room echoed and raised their glasses into the air.

"Well done" I whispered to Skulduggery and I placed my hand on his which was resting on top of the table.

China called for silence and continued, "So enjoy tonight and enjoy the rest of your lives in a world which wasn't destroyed." The spot light went and the lights were turned on.

"Skulduggery." China walked over to our table and placed a hand on Skulduggery's shoulder. "Will you join me for this dance?"

"Of course," Skulduggery removed his hand from beneath mine, stood up and led China to the dance floor. I watched him place a hand on China's waist and one in her hand and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The music playing was old fashioned, soothing and relaxing.

"Have you and Thrasher been working on your secret mission?" I turned to Scapegrace.

"Yes, we have and we found out something."

"What's that?"

"We followed someone," Thrasher beamed.

"Yes and we followed one of the hooded figures until we came to a rundown house on the edge of town. We couldn't get in so we peered in the window and saw Dred. At least we think he was Dred he was the only one without a hood."

"Go on."

"If that man was Dred then he's a shape shifter. He changed his appearance and his clothes.

"So what does he look like now?" I was really impressed with how much the zombies, mainly Scapegrace, had managed to find out about Dred.

"It was too dark to see exactly but he shrunk to average height and his hair got shorter. Oh, and his clothes. He went from jeans and a t shirt into a suit."

"A suit?" I smiled, "Scapegrace do you think it's possible that Dred disguised himself to come here tonight."

"It's very plausible."

"What colour was his suit?"

"It was too dark to tell exactly but I think it was black." That didn't help at all. Most of the men here wore a black suit apart from the exception of a few including Finbar who decided to go for a yellow one.

"Sorry, what we found out didn't really help much."

"Scapegrace this is the most anyone has been able to find out about Dred so far."

"It's more than what I've been able to find," said Finbar.

"You two are amazing."

"Thank you miss" Thrasher smiled.

"What have I told you? Call me Claudia."

"Yes Miss, I mean Claudia."

"It's okay Thrasher. If you two continue being as amazing as this you'll be heroes in no time." I smiled then turned around in my seat to gaze at the dance floor. Skulduggery was still dancing with China. I sigh and turn back round to the table.

"Master, do you want to dance?" Thrasher stood up and walked over to Scapegrace's chair.

"I do not dance Thrasher and especially not with you." Scapegrace replied.

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Go away Thrasher before I rip an ear off or a finger, I'm not really fussed which."

"Pretty, pretty please." Thrasher pleaded.

"If I do you're not allowed to talk to me for the rest of the evening unless I talk to you first. Do you understand?"

"Got it master," Thrasher pulled Scapegrace's arm until he was out of his seat and heading towards the dance floor.

"Help me," Scapegrace gasped. I must admit they were kind of cute in a weird zombie way. Finbar and Sharon also left the table to dance and so I was left at the table on my own. I laughed at the two zombies attempting to waltz. Thrasher would end up walking all over Scapegrace's feet and as for coordination; there wasn't any.

"Hey," I turned to see a familiar face greet me.

"Elora," I blinked in surprise, "what are you doing here?" She was dressed in a simple floor length black dress and her hair was pinned neatly at the back of her hair.

"I told you that the next time you see me I'll be at the Sanctuary and here I am."

"That's amazing. So you got in?"

"Well, I'm on a training programme to become a cleaver but at the minute I'm just learning the basics."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah it is but I've got you to thank. If you didn't tell me about this place I wouldn't be here right now." I hugged me, "I have to get going. I'm supposed to be looking out for any suspicious behaviour. I guess I'll see you around." Elora walked away and as she did so Skulduggery and China arrived at my table arm in arm.

"Claudia Vaughan. What a name and it's very clever I'll give you that. It's a mixture of two of the greatest artists of all time, Claude Monet and Vincent Van Gogh. Are you enjoying the party?" China asked.

"Yeah, it's great."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I have other people I need to talk to but let me know as soon as you find anything out about Dred." China left us to mingle with the other guests at other tables.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't really turn down the Grand Mage she might have had my head for it. I giggled.

"It's okay, I have had my own sort of fun here." In fact, any time I saw Thrasher and Scapegrace dancing it made me smile.

"Now it's your turn," Skulduggery lowered his voice slightly and offered me his hand. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to the dance floor. He placed one hand on my waist, the other in my own hand and he pulled me close.

"Are you okay?" He must have heard me gasp.

"I'm fine." We started to sway and spin to the music and I felt like a princess who was dancing with her prince for the first time at a ball. Yesterday I was told of a magical community and today I summoned my first flame but this was the most magical moment of them all. After what seemed like forever we stopped moving, I placed my hands on his chest and he placed both of his around my waist.

"Kiss her," Thrasher called over to us as he danced passed us. I heard Scapegrace scold him right before Skulduggery placed his lips to mine and it took me a few moments before I realised what was happening. My insides flipped, my legs turned to jelly and I was surprised that I could stay standing. His lips were slightly rubbery but they were still warm against mine. A few moments later he broke away from me and I smiled.

"Cleavers" China let out a yell which sounded urgent. All the people on the dance floor stopped dancing and the room went silent. A stream of grey clothed warriors armed with scythes lined the walls of the room and some of them went outside.

"What's happening?" Skulduggery wondered as well as so many others in the room.

"Dred." I spoke quietly so only Skulduggery could hear me. I didn't want to cause anymore hysteria.

"What do you mean?" Skulduggery studied me intently waiting for an answer.

"He's here but in a disguise. I was going to tell you earlier but you asked me to dance and I became distracted. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise I'm just really curious as to how you found out all of this when no one has laid eyes on Dred for years."

"I have my means"

China walked over to us followed by two cleavers acting as her body guards. "Two hooded men were spotted outside of the Sanctuary we don't know if any of them have managed to get in and we have no idea what they're up to."

"Someone has got in" I sighed.

"Who and this isn't a time for tricks."

"I asked Thrasher and Scapegrace to follow one of Dred's followers. They tracked him to a house on the edge of town and they saw a man change his face. A shape shifter they called him. He also changed his clothes into a suit, they saw that much."

"And you think that he is here right now." I nodded. "Do you know what he wants?"

"Not exactly but it's possible that he wants me."

"It makes sense" China said, "make sure you stay close to Skulduggery but I doubt I need to tell you that." I nodded and she walked away to try and calm down her guests. I turned to Skulduggery who had a huge grin on his face.

"What is it?"

"This is starting to become one of the most exciting parties I've ever been to." A window smashes and screams echoed throughout the room as dark energy began to seep in, slithering across the floor like a snake. It carried on to the centre of the room and then began to change shape, moving upwards until it looked vaguely human.

"This looks like the work of the necromancers." Skulduggery whispered to me.

"Necromancer's?" I was really confused but Skulduggery promised to explain to me later. I brought my attention back to the shadow like humanoid creature in the middle of the room. Two red, glowing eyes peered out of the shadows and its jaw dropped open. It looked as if it was in pain and screaming.

"We've come for the girl." The creature looked right at me and I clung to Skulduggery's arm.

"I won't let you take her." Skulduggery called.

"Then we will take her from you." It shrieked and tendrils of energy emerged from its base and it now looked like the cross between a human and an octopus. Cleavers rushed at the creature but they were picked up easily by the tendrils. Skulduggery moved me to the back of the room as I watched the cleavers being strangled by the energy.

"We have to do something." I told Skulduggery and he nodded. He reached beneath his shirt and his façade deactivated. "Cover me?"

"Of course." I grabbed a napkin from one of the tables and Skulduggery handed me a pencil from his jacket pocket. I needed something to defeat the creature something strong and powerful. I needed a weapon that could defeat anything and so that's what I began to draw. I started with the hilt of the sword and then its blade moving as quickly as I could. Once I was done I summoned my energy and used it to bring the sword to life. It was heavy in my arms and I was only just able to lift it.

"Done" I called to Skulduggery.

"Are you sure that will work."

"It's worth a try" I turn and run towards the creature, lifting the sword above my head as I go. It saw me and shot dark energy at me and it burned like hell. I fell to my knees and let out a cry. Outside it looked like nothing had happened but inside it felt as if I was burning. Sill I carried on, I couldn't let any more innocent people die. As I returned to my feet I saw a familiar face wrapped in one of the dark tendrils. It was Elora and she was unconscious. Fireballs shot past my head, Skulduggery was trying to help but the flames did nothing to stop this terrible creature. I ran, lifted the sword and swung hoping for the best. I didn't miss which was good; very good. The creature gasped and where the sword had entered its body blue light began to glow. Fissure of blue light crept out over the surface of the creature and they began to grow in thickness as well as length. Soon the whole thing was blue and then it disappeared. The sword dropped from my hand and I fell to the floor. A pair of hands grabbed me and helped me to sit up but they didn't belong to the person I expected them to and that was Skulduggery.

"Who?"

"Hey, don't strain yourself." The voice was warm and friendly. I opened my eyes and a young man was knelt over me. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was quite pale just like everyone else who lived in Ireland. "That's quite the show you put on."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Two cleavers didn't make it but you managed to save everyone else."

I nodded and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Ric Arwald"

"It's good to meet you" I slur.

"Claudia" Skulduggery came over to join Ric at my side and he took hold of my hand.

"You didn't bring any of those magic leaves with you by any chance?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sorry" If he was still wearing his façade he would have been frowning. "I'm going to carry you to the infirmary so you can be checked over properly. I'm not going to lie it is going to hurt when I move you." I understood I had to hurt more before I could get better.

"Shouldn't you put this somewhere? It could be dangerous." Ric held the sword I had created.

"Who's this?" Skulduggery sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm Ric."

"I haven't seen you around before Ric"

"I'm a quiet person," Ric then addressed me "if this fell into the wrong hands, god knows what would happen."

"It only responds to me." I told him. "When I made it, I didn't think it would be wise to create a weapon which anyone could use so I intended it to only respond to me and I think it worked."

"Awesome." Ric replied but he didn't sound really impressed.

"I'm going to move you now." Skulduggery said and he lifted me into his arms. He didn't lie earlier it hurt a lot. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on other things besides the pain like Skulduggery's kiss and how amazing that had felt.


End file.
